


Teenage Dream

by JohnxStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Drugged Sex, Egbertcest, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, a little sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxStrider/pseuds/JohnxStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been abused by his father for years. No one notices until new kid Dave Strider befriends John and realizes something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a RP, yay!
> 
> No, Dad Egbert is not a vampire (the bite marks) ;-; 
> 
> Just read on~

John Egbert looked up at the front of the classroom as the teacher introduced the new student. He was a pale blonde with shades, which was weird because of the cold and the fact that they were indoors. He was introduced as Dave Strider. He was assigned to sit next to John, who looked at him nervously and shifted away.

Dave looked over at him, casting him a strange look. The ebony bit his lip and looked down.

The class progressed with very little events, and John jumped up, running to get his stuff from his locker before they got him. He settled in his next class, and looked up when Dave entered the room and sat next to him.

“Hi. I’m John.” He shyly introduced to the blonde, who gave a small grin and nodded in reply. They exchanged schedules and saw they had three classes together.

The next few classes were boring and uneventful.

During lunch, John sat at his table by himself as always. A few jocks grabbed his hair and pulled as they passed him. He winced and looked around. He was surprised when Dave walked over and asked if he could sit.

“You want to sit with me?” John’s eyes went wide.

“If that’s ok.” The blonde nodded. John dipped his chin, and he sat down across from him.

They sat in silence, John not eating anything and Dave sipping some soda from the vending machine.

“Why did you not want me to sit with you?”

“I’m a loser, that’s why.”

“If anyone’s a loser, it’s me—the albino freak from Texas who wears shades.”

“No, I heard some of the popular kids talking about you. They think you’re cool and they wanted to sit with you.”

“Why didn’t they then?”

“Because you sat with me.”

John stood up to throw away Dave’s soda can for him, and nearly tripped over the legs of some kids, who just snickered as the ebony tried to regain his balance. He quickly sat back at the table, looking down.

“They’re assholes.” Dave told him, his mouth dipping in a frown. The other teen just shrugged, sighing softly. Dave passed his candy bar to him, and he smiled widely in thanks, unwrapping it and taking a small bite.

When he walked over to the trash can to throw away the wrapper, someone tripped him, and he fell hard on his shoulder, his glasses flying off as he groaned in pain, still sore from last night.

Dave was by his side in a second, helping him up and giving him his broken glasses. John mumbled a thanks as he pocketed the broken frames, face flushing red from embarrassment and anger.

“Alright, dickheads. Which one of you tripped him?” Dave turned to the table with a scowl. John tugged on his sleep, mumbling, “It-it’s ok, just leave it please.”

“They broke your glasses.” The blonde looked at him with a frown. He shrugged.

“Can we just go?” John pleaded, and the other teen nodded with a sigh.

They both exited the lunch room, John rushing to his locker and leaning his forehead against the cool metal. He held back tears of humiliation. Dave patted his shoulder after a pause.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" John blurted out after a pause, then mentally cursed himself. Of course Dave didn't want to come over to his house.

"Sure." The blonde agreed, his lips twitching into a smile. The smaller teen relaxed, blinking back his tears. Soon the bell rang, and they went their seperate ways. 

When gym came around, John ran to the locker room, throwing off his clothes. He slipped on his shorts and was going to put on a shirt when a jock came running by, snatching it and racing off. He reached for his old shirt but someone had taken that too. He sat on a bench, shivering and tearfully looking down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, turning with scared eyes. He then relaxed upon seeing it was Dave. His hand was pretty cold.

“Where’s your shirt?” He questioned, frowning when he noticed the little tears in the corner of the ebony’s eyes. John wiped them away and pointed to the jocks. When Dave moved towards them, he quickly stood and blocked his path.

“D-don’t bother, please!” John pleaded. He didn’t want Dave’s reputation to be ruined already.

The blonde frowned but sighed and nodded. John sat back on the bench and tried not to whimper as a few jocks filed out of the room, tugging on his black locks before they exited. He didn’t move when the warning bell rang, or when the coach blew the whistle.

“You don’t have to stay with me.” He said softly, to Dave, who shrugged and smiled his small grin. They sat there for the period, until the other guys came back.

“I’m going to get your shirt.” Dave stood up and walked to the jocks. John followed, tugging on his arm.

“Please, don’t Dave.” The blonde frowned and looked down at the tear-filled blue eyes. His frown deepened. Most of the other guys left, as it was sixth period and the end of the day. They hadn’t given back John’s shirt. Dave went to his locker and pulled out a red hoodie, giving it to the ebony.

John slipped it on and mumbled, “Thanks,” to the blonde, who nodded at him. They exited the locker room with their stuff. John led Dave to his house. Once they got there, he was relieved to see that his father hadn't taken an early day and wasn't home. The two teens lounged on the couch and talked about each other, playing twenty questions to learn more about the other.

It grew late in the day, and John invited Dave to stay for dinner. He agreed. John got up and started to make pasta with garlic bread as Dave set the table. Once they were both done, they sat down and started to eat.

"This is really good. Like damn." Dave cracked his small grin as John blushed and grinned happily.

"Glad you like it." He responded, and the two ate in comfortable silence. When they were done, Dave helped him clean up the kitchen. Minutes later, the garage opened and John tensed up, starting to tremble slightly. His father walked in, and Dave sat up, looking at the stiff John.

"Hello, is this your friend from school..?" Mr. Egbert looked shocked before giving a faint smile. John nodded slowly.

"Hello sir. My name is Dave Strider." Dave spoke up as Mr. Egbert walked into the kitchen. He started to pull out a cake from the fridge, and set out a glass of milk. Almost as if in a trance, John got up and walked over, taking the small slice of cake his father had cut. Dave took the bigger one. They sat at the table and ate, Dave complimenting Mr. Egbert's skills.

John's plate was loaded up with cake three times. He ate all of it and also drank the glass of milk. His mind felt hazy; the drugs started to kick in.

"I think it's time for you to go home now, Dave." John's father told him. 

Dave nodded and walked towards the door. John walked him there, swaying, and nearly collapsed once the blonde had left. His dad scooped him up, grinning to himself, and carried John into the master bedroom.

He shut the door and locked it firmly.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Dave in his backyard. Dave gets suspicious about somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, wow!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be really dramatic and graphic though, and not really in violence…

When John woke up the next morning, he was extremely sore. As he rolled onto his side, he had a few flashbacks about last night.

He remembered not being able to move, his hands tied with a scratchy fabric to the bed.

He remembered making small whimpering sounds and giving little gasps because that was all he could.

He remembered the feeling of something huge slamming into him, continuously.

He remembered the burning pain as his father bit and sucked on his neck.

He hated, he loathed, he detested remembering the noises his father made as he brutally pounding into him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, but it was stupid to cry. He had been experiencing this for years now; it was stupid to cry over it every morning. He got out of bed, stripped down, and looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

His neck was littered with hickeys and bite marks. His stomach and chest were bruised, his thighs cut up and marked, and his eyes were puffy from crying. These were fresh marks, as his father usually waited for the previous   ones to fade before marking him. John washed his face and brushed his teeth after changing into a dark blue turtleneck and jeans. He stumbled downstairs, walking with a severe limp. As he headed to the kitchen, he saw a lump of red with blonde hair lying under the big tree in his backyard.

John rushed, wincing, to the sliding door and opened it before going over to Dave, poking hair cheek repeatedly and saying, "Dave. Wake up. Dave." Eventually the older teen shot up, making John straighten up and quickly back away in alarm, tensing up, He relaxed when Dave stood up, stretching, looking around through his shades.

"Why didn't you go home?" John questioned, and pursed his lips when Dave shrugged and dropped the topic. He made toast for the blonde, giving it to him as he limped into the other room to get his backpack. 

"Dude, why are you limping?" Dave asked after taking a bite of his toast, raising an eyebrow. John froze up and coughed weakly. "I, uh, fell." He lied unconvincingly. Dave just sighed and nodded. John's dad had already left for work so the two teens started their walk to school. They went to their first period class together, which turned out to be a bore. After third period, the second class he shared with Dave, John started to feel the aftereffects of last night kick in, He gave a little gasp and swayed as he nearly fell, clutching onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Dave.

John's eyes fell shut and he started to tremble as the blond looked at him with a concerned expression. He scooped up John and took him to the nurse’s office, laying him on the bed. John curled up, still shaking like crazy. Dave stayed silent, unsure of what to do or what to say. John didn't know why the effects were bothering him so much. Was it because of Dave..? No, that didn't make any sense, After a while, the ebony got up and mumbled, "It's lunch time, c'mon." The two walked to the cafeteria, sitting down in the same table as before.

"You should eat something. Maybe it was low blood sugar or some shit." Dave suggested. John shook his head.

"It wasn't that." He responded quietly. Dave leaned forward.

"Then what was it?"

John realized his mistake and tried to backtrack. "I don't know." He muttered, not giving anything away. If Dave found out..he'd leave for sure. And John would be alone again.

His other two friends had already left. Jade was living on some island and Rose was in Italy with her mom. Tears prickled in his eyes but he batted them away, mentally chiding himself for being a baby.

"We're friends. You can trust me. You know that, right?" Dave gazed at John intently, who gave a faint smile.

"I know. And I do trust you. Trust me, it's nothing." 

When the bell rang, they went their separate ways. When gym came around, John raced for the locker room, throwing off his shirt and frantically searching for his uniform. What he didn't know was that Dave had arrived at the locker room early too. And was staring at John's neck through his shades, probably in horror. John cringed and backed up as Dave approached him.

"I thought you trusted me." Dave breathed out, and a couple of tears slid down John's cheeks as he looked down, not trusting his voice to not crack and give away his pain. 

"Who did this to you? Was it-was it your dad?" Dave questioned, and John forced himself to shake his head.

"It-it-it's nothing. No one did anything." His voice trembled dangerously as he spoke.

"John…you have bite marks on your neck…" The blonde gently placed a hand on the small teen's neck. He used his other hand to wipe away John's tears carefully. He looked up at Dave, trembling, as the bell rang. The other guys would soon be in here. Dave pulled off his hoodie and gave it to him. John pulled it on, mumbling thanks once again. Dave gave a soft and sad grin to him before they both walked out to the gym.

The coach divided them into two teams for soccer. A bunch of guys kept aiming their balls at John, but Dave, who seemed to have a new, fiery anger, protected him, scoring a few goals in the process.

When that was period was over, the two changed before heading to the front of the school.

"I'll...see you tomorrow, I guess." John gave a tiny smile and waved as Dave nodded, waving back. They went their separate ways.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. Like, a lot of shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised by how many views this has..! This has a graphic description of rape/non-con that is underage, so if you don't like, please don't read.

As soon as John got home and locked the door, he was thrown to the ground. He tried not to whimper as his father grabbed him by the hair, a cold look in his eyes as he threw John at the door. He slammed against it with a loud bang, not able to stop the cry that escaped his lips.

"Dad, please-" He begged as he was then thrown at the base of the stairs.

"Go to my room and wait for me there." Mr. Egbert glared at his son with cold, expressionless eyes. Stifling a sob, John slowly got to his feet and walked upstairs, shoulders shaking as he started to cry. His father soon followed him up.

"Strip." He commanded, and John slowly pulled off his clothes, soon standing naked in front of his father. 

John was pushed onto the bed and handcuffed to the bed frame, his legs tied to the two posts. He was crying at this point, earning a few slaps for being so loud and a rough caress of the cheek afterwards. His father was never gentle. Tears slid down the boy's face as he squirmed and thrashed, earning him a few stinging slaps to his ass. He hated this. He wanted to die. 

"Dad, please, stop-" He tried to say, and was backhanded across the face. 

"Don't you dare talk back to me." An angry expression slid over Mr. Egbert's face as he slid down his pants and boxers, grabbing the lube. He coated himself and then thrusted into John after climbing on top of him.

"Ah!" John gasped in pain, not prepped at all as his father began to pound into him with harsh, angry thrusts. He bit down on John's neck harshly, starting to make a dark mark.

John clawed at the bed frame with his handcuffed hands, letting out cries of pain and forced pleasure as he tried to keep the sounds to a low volume. His father grunted and moaned in pleasure as he fucked John, relentlessly pounding into him. Growing sore very quickly, the boy began to cry for his father to stop. He didn't take any heed of the pitiful cries and continued to thrust until he spilled his seed into the boy's ass. 

Panting, John struggled to break free as his dad began to jerk him off. He shook his head, whimpering helplessly as his hips bucked upwards. He couldn't help it; his body loved the feeling. His eyes burned with tears of shame and a sob broke through his lips as he came, white liquid spraying over his stomach. His father untied him.

"Clean up the mess." He spoke harshly, leaving the room.

John slowly sat up, wincing, and walked to his room quickly. He took a long, hot shower as he cried, the bruise on his neck a constant reminder of the pain he had been through. Once he had changed into a fresh set of clothes, he went back to the master bedroom and changed the sheets. He cleaned up the rope and handcuffs and placed them back into the closet before taking the dirty sheets downstairs and putting them in the washing machine.

The boy climbed the steps, feeling pain wrack his hips with every move he made, and collapsed on his bed. He just lay there for a long time before finally falling asleep for the rest of the night. 

 The next morning, he found it difficult to even walk. He knew outrunning the guys who bullied him would be out of the question today, so he mentally prepared himself as he got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. He grabbed an apple for the way and started to walk to school, taking a bite of the crisp red fruit. At least he would get to see Dave today. That seemed to be the only thing worthwhile about getting up in the morning. 

"Hey." John met Dave at his locker. He realized he had forgotten to return the hoodie to the blonde, and promised himself he'd do it tomorrow. 

"Hi." John was wearing another turtleneck so no one could see the dark bruise on his neck. He gave a slight smile to Dave, who returned it, still wearing those slightly unnerving shades. 

They walked into the first class together silently, and sat down. The day passed by normal enough, until lunch time. Dave had gotten up to get something from his locker. A group of jocks came over and began to tease and bully John. Having enough of it, he ran crying to the boy's bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Dave eventually found him in there.

"John? John, I know you're in here." The blonde spoke softly, and the ravenette gave a small sniffle but didn't say anything. 

"Please come out, I swear I won't let them near you again." He coaxed, and eventually John slid out of the stall, looking away, tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I hate them for what they do to you." Dave murmured as he hugged John suddenly. The younger melted in the warm embrace, relaxing at how nice it felt to be held gently by someone. 

"Me too." He sniffled, and the blonde rubbed his back soothingly, eventually pulling away. 

"Did you eat yet?" He questioned, and John shook his head. "I'm not hungry." Dave frowned slightly but nodded. 

"Let's go to our next class a little early." He suggested gently, and took John's hand. A pale pink blush dusted the ravenette's cheeks but he didn't protest, allowing himself to be led.


End file.
